


This is war

by DreamerandRude



Series: This is war [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M, Team 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki became a nukenin. And it's Team 5 who tries to stop him.





	This is war

**Author's Note:**

> Probably I should keep writing Suicide Session, but it's kinda exhausting when the main theme is suicide. *hiding in shame* But I needed to write something about Team 5 as I missed my bois. This didn't left my mind for the whole day and finally after two hours I made it. It's as always not my best work but I tried.  
> (Title might change)

He could feel the blood running down his back, eyes where clouded and yet he couldn't just give up. Denki and Metal where lying on the ground, defeated. They knew about the danger in what would happen if they will follow him but did anyway. 

“You should give up, you can hardly stand!” Boruto smirked, knowing he won't fight longer. But it was not in Iwabee´s nature to give up. He raised his hands. “Doton: Domu!” spears shot out from the earth. “You Bastard!” the Uzumaki screamed. “Kieru Rasengan!” it vanished before his eyes. “Fuck!” he used Earth-Style Wall in hopes to not get hit. “Useless!” he got hit and thrown through the wall. Boruto walked towards him and sighed. “I told you there is no chance in winning against me! I have things to do and one of it is to destroy Kawaki!” 

“But you know that leaving Konoha makes you renegade!” Denki wondered looking at him. He hardly could make him out since his glasses where demolished. “I know!” “We will not hold back seeing you the next time!” Metal said and walked slowely towards Iwabee. “The next time we won't hold back, the next time we will destroy you, Uzumaki!” Denki groaned and kneeled beside his boyfriend. “Iwabee?” he asked and tried to wake him up. 

“It's your own fault that I nearly destroyed you!” he said in a mocking way and turned around. “Tell my father he is a Bastard!” with that he vanished. “Iwabee!” Denki asked once more seeing his face, he was in pain. “We need to get him to the Medic-nins asap!” Metal nodded and together they hauled him up. 

It took them an hour to get back to the village, it was nighttime as they rushed through the hospital. “We need help!” they screamed in uniosion as a man came up. “What the-?” “We got attacked!” Denki lied, knowing the truth would get them in more trouble. “I understand!” 

They had no idea how much time passed as they where allowed to see the oldest again. He was lying in the bed, his whole torso was bandaged. “I’m killing him!” Denki groaned taking his lovers hand in his. “I’m destroying him!” “Shut up, he is still a friend!” Metal cut in, he was out for revenge too but it wouldn't help them. “We need to report that to Nanadaime-sama!” 

“There is no need in doing so!” Naruto said and looked at the three Shinobi. “So, he really attacked fellow Ninjas!” he sighed and sat down. “How is he going?” “It's okay I think!” Denki answered and looked at him. “What will happen?” he wondered, fearing the answere. “Boruto Uzumaki will be announced a nukenin first thing tomorrow!”

With that he walked away, leaving the three alone. “Oh and don't worry, you won't get any punishment. I think the three of you are hurt enough!” they nodded and watched him getting outside. 

It was just a day later when Boruto was announced a nukenin. Nobody knew what to do with the information. “What happened exactly when you fought against him?” Udon, their former Sensei asked as they explained it. He sighed. “We can't change it I guess, but next time don't try to fight alone against him!” They nodded. “I’m sorry but I have to see Iwabee!” with that he went back to the hospital. “Next time you will pay dearly!”


End file.
